The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Traditional ice chips are known to have therapeutic effects. They are made from plain water and provide hydration, however, do not provide any nutritional component. The need for such a product arises in several contexts, including but not limited to, as a healthy frozen treat for health conscious consumers and as a patient care product for those who are facing various medical challenges.
Popsicles are one type of common frozen treat. The popsicle, however, is not typically an option for health conscious consumers, as it is often without healthy ingredients. The serving size is also typically one pop, which has a tendency to be more than a consumer wants and often goes to waste if not consumed all at once. Popsicles are sold frozen, and therefore, also subject to melting if not timely stored frozen.
Further, the popsicle, though regularly offered, is increasingly unwelcomed in healthcare facilities, because, while it may be soothing, it is not nourishing. Often times, patients are unable to eat food or drink liquids before or after undergoing a particular medical procedure. Nevertheless, patients still need to be hydrated and nourished. Patients may be given plain ice chips to provide hydration, but such ice chips have no nutritional component, and therefore do not provide any source of nourishment. Popsicles are also typically high in sugars and too large of a serving size for those who are medically comprised.
Health conscious consumers, as well as healthcare facilities (and their patients), now increasingly desire alternative delivery systems for vitamins and nutrient rich ingredients. Indeed, several consumer products exist on the market that infuse such nourishing aspects into their products that, by themselves have, little if any nutritional value, such as water and gum. However, there is no bite-sized ices product, composed of natural ingredients, that offers a better-for-you healthy frozen treat and convenience to health conscious consumers, and no such product for those undergoing medical procedures or struggling with health issues. There also is no bite-sized ices product, composed of natural ingredients, sold in a shelf-stable liquid form that may be ultimately frozen by the consumer at their own convenience.